


My Friend, My Buddy

by inknoodle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Splatoon 3 - Freeform, god i am just so PUMPED right now, nothing much happens it's just some chick going around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknoodle/pseuds/inknoodle
Summary: It shouldn't have gone like this, but Fushi's making the best out of it.
Kudos: 8





	My Friend, My Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, note that I made this story up on the spot after I saw the announcement. I do not mean to copy or steal any ideas.

Team Chaos showed no mercy about a few years ago. Since then, the place was overrun with who knows what. Nobody died, but you would've thought so taking a look at it now, and the average person had to wonder just why this had to happen and how exactly. Everything seemed fine, with everybody continuing about their lives, but something happened, and this was where things were now. One lonely squid was in the middle of it all. For now, let's call her Fushigina, or Fushi for short. Fushi was like any normal inkling on their embark to the new city in Inkopolis, sitting at a barren location with only her little buddy in tow. She didn't take the time to name it, instead calling it Buddy as a placeholder until then. With a torn cloak, some gear to protect her eyes and mouth, and a new weapon, she felt just right where she was. Still, she did want more.

Grabbing her weapon and putting Buddy in her hood, she set off, looking for any sort of transport other than walking. To think that it went from dogs and cats and ketchup and mayonnaise to this. A flipped Eiffel tower, multiple strips of caution tape, and dust practically everywhere. Buddy was still by her side, though, and that was enough to keep her going. Her hope for the future had mostly dwindled, but things might not be so bad after all.

After all that, Fushi arrived at what she could only assume to be a train stop. Rusty broken metal up top, and just her shoes and the concrete down below. An arriving train took her attention away from that, and she hopped on, sitting next to a jelly, behind a fish, and with Buddy right beside. There was music playing, but she could barely hear it. No kids her age, and nothing but the same brown, apocalyptic, and sad, sad landscape. A salty smell was in the air, almost making her gag. Considering that she had known other sea life, she shouldn't have been surprised, but smelling something other than nothing had an effect on her. The only thing it served for was to remind her that she hadn't eaten in a while. If she had packed any food before making this trip, she would've been completely fine. Finally, the train stopped, and she dismounted with excitement, grabbing Buddy and placing him in the pocket of her shorts.

All around her in this environment were people just like her and colorful signs. Lots of them. Even if they were flashy, there was at least some color. It sounded like a bustling city, and that was good enough. Suddenly, someone bumped into her, dropping their weapon and their hat. Turns out, a mute octoling had been trying to get somewhere in a hurry, and she seemed very apologetic about the whole thing. Fushi was a very forgiving person, however, helping her up before the octoling rushed away. She had made contact with someone other than Buddy!

Again, she looked back up. There was a lot of work for her to do before she really felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just make this a series if we get more info.


End file.
